The Mecha Menace
by Ij500
Summary: When Mecha Sonic causes trouble at the Mansion, it's him vs. everyone as they battle for their survival.
1. The Mechanical Menace

**A deadly foe**

It was the afternoon and things were the usual around the Mansion. In the training room, Bowser and his son were sparring together. The battlefield created a simulation of Luigi's mansion, the one with all the ghosts roaming about. Junior spent more of the match dodging his fists than being able to attack. One fist swing and Bowser knocked a pillar down in 5 seconds.

"Yeesh Dad, you mind at least letting me make a move?"

"Like I said the other day, I go all-out. No holding back one little bit, so brace yourself." He then roared and charged towards Junior full speed ahead. Junior was smart however, and used his paintbrush to throw paint blobs at at his father's feet. He slipped and slid into the kitchen and crashed.

"Oof!"

"(laughs) Oh man, that was so funny." Junior laughed

"Laugh now boy, because I'll get the last laugh." Bowser said and lifted the table over him, then threw it at Junior. However, it was a distraction because Junior was hit by Bowser's shell attack and sent up into the air.

"Got ya."

Bowser came back around and hit Junior a second time sending back up and he hit the ceiling. When Junior came back down, he landed on Bowser's fist.

"I can tell you've been training a lot, but you still got some learning to do."

"No fair. You're bigger than me."

"I felt the same way when i was little."

Just then, the stage transformed back to its original state and Tabuu appeared.

"All right you two, time's up. Others are waiting to train here."

"Yeah, yeah, we hear you." Bowser said annoyed and the father and son koopa left the training room so Pac-man and Mr. Game and Watch could have their hour session. Meanwhile, Fox was looking around the Mansion trying to find Falco.

"Where is that bird of a hothead? We agreed to spar together and he would never miss this chance." He said to himself. Just then, Peach and Palutena coming around the corner of the hall.

"Looking for something Fox?"

"More like _someone_. Falco isn't here in Mansion and i've looked everywhere."

"What about outside?" Peach asked

"That's the last place i would have checked. The forest is huge in itself."

"Still worth looking."

(sighs) "If you think so."

Fox went to the lobby and out the doors and right away, he saw Falco's feet on the other side of the fountain.

"Falco?" No response. Fox started walking closer to Falco.

"Falco?" Still no response. When Fox saw Falco's body, he was shocked. His partner was beaten so badly, it was painful just looking. Falco had a black eye, his clothes were torn, arms dripping blood, bruises on his hands and face, and his breathing was labored.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" He was about to pick him up, when he sensed something coming at him at top speed. He jumped out the way as a fist came rocketing at him.

"You stay from him!" shouted a metallic voice. A robotic hedgehog came crashing down in front of the Mansion. It had spikes like Sonic, but it was bigger than Sonic and more menacing looking.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, vermin? All shall tremble before me, Mecha Sonic, the true hedgehog! Your friend here was foolish to think he could stand up to me." Just then, he formed a rocket launcher with his arm and fired a rocket. Fox jumped in front of it and used his Reflector to bounce it back.

"What are you doing? He's already in pain from his last beatdown."

"He's not finished until he's dead." Mecha Sonic said in a cruel tone. That got to Fox as it made him angry. He then darted at the metal menace with a vengeance. Mecha Sonic prepared himself and blocked every punch/kick Fox threw and slipped a killer hook to his gut. That dealt a heavy blow and sent Fox back a few feet.

"Cheap shot, tin can." Mecha Sonic made his way to Fox and retaliated with attacks. Fox blocked and fought back to the best of his ability. When the two opponents separated, Fox pulled out his blaster and fired at Mecha Sonic. But the shots just bounced off his body.

"Huh?"

"Nice try, but my metal armor is superior to your puny gun blasts."

Fox knew he was fighting a losing battle, but there was no way he could turn tail and run. He had to fight, no matter what. Otherwise, Falco is as good as dead. He made a move and aimed for Mecha Sonic's feet, but the menace saw it coming and jumped. Fox managed to jump and follow up with a surprise attack.

"What?"

Fox used a series of aerial kicks on the robotic adversary and knocked him down to the ground. The impact kicked up dust in its wake. Fox took the chance to catch his breath, but then he heard something.

"I'm just getting started." He said and zoomed behind Fox for another punch. He was so fast, Fox couldn't protect himself from the punch thrown at him. That sent Fox into the ground leaving a dirt trail from the impact spot. Mecha Sonic fired his hand and grabbed Fox's tail. The hand retracted and he used the momentum to throw Fox at a tree. Fox hit the tree face first and it knocked him out cold.

"Pathetic little wretch."

He went over to Fox and continued beating on his body until he looked as bad as Falco. Fox even lost a tooth or 2. The final kick sent him rolling right next to Falco's body.

"This will be done before you know it." He took both arms, and created a huge 2-armed laser cannon.

"You've lived long enough. Die!"

The cannon fired a massive laser blast at the 2 Star Fox pilots, and big flash appeared on impact. However, when the light faded Fox and Falco were gone. The area looked as if the blast never even happened.

"What? That's impossible! They weren't in any condition to escape from that blast, unless..." He ran all possible solutions for the scenario and came to a conclusion.

"Must be, but how? Nobody can pull off a rescue in a timeframe that small." He looked back at the Mansion and was gonna head inside, but his power supply signaled that he was low. The laser cannon drained a heavy portion of his power.

"Gah, I'll return later to finish where I left off." He said and flew off in the direction of the forest. But things were going to get serious in the future.

Until Mecha Sonic is defeated, nobody was gonna be safe outside the Mansion.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Recovery

**Recovery and Knowledge**

Fox and Falco's brutal injures were being tended to by Dr. Mario and some of the primids. The primids provided the tools the doctor needed to patch the guys up. Meanwhile, everyone else was the lobby waiting for the doc to give the good news.

"It's been an hour, just bandage up the wounds and put them on crotches." Ganondorf said.

"Their wounds aren't exactly small." Zelda said

"What happened to them anyway? The last time i saw wounds like that was when Bowser and DK were angry with each other." Ness said

"A mechanical horror is what happened to them." Greninja answered

"Huh?"

Greninja thought back to his last activity in the garden as he told everyone what happened.

 _"I was in the garden meditating when i heard an explosion. I went to the roof to find out what happened, and i saw Fox battling a robotic hedgehog. Falco was on the ground nearly beaten to death. Fox was fighting to protect Falco, but he started to lose. The robot tried to finish them both off, but i wasn't going to let that happen. Just then, Palutena showed up and blocked the attack. I took the chance and got everyone to safety while the light kept that mechanical moster occupied."_

Greninja opened his eyes as he came out his thoughts.

"That mechanical monstrosity really did that much pain to those darlings?" Bayonetta asked.

"Not as much as i'm going to do to him. He stole my shot against that birdbrain." Ganondorf said.

"Guys, this is serious. As long as that robot is out there, nobody is safe. He won't hesitate to hurt anyone or kill us for that matter." Female Wii Fit Trainer said.

"You don't know that." Sonic said carefree

"You don't know he won't." Evie argued. While everyone was talking and debating about the situation, Tabuu was eavesdropping and Dr. Mario came by. He gave Tabuu his report and waited for orders. The doctor's report stated that Fox and Falco had severe injuries and were gonna be on standby for a while.

"See to it that their injuries don't get any worse. I'll be in the office taking care of business." When Tabuu was alone, he then disappeared from the office. He reappeared outside in the air with a different motive.

"If this is his doing, it's not a good thing. What is his motive?"

Tabuu began searching the forest, but had no luck so far until he came across a green version of R.O.B. guarding an entrance to the science facility everyone was trapped in. He snuck in and made his way around the facility until he came to a lab. This one had mechanical robots everywhere and Mecha Sonic was on a charging station.

"What is he up to?" Tabuu wondered. Nobody could see where he was hiding as he watched what happened next.

One of Mecha Sonic's minions came up to him and had a battery in it's hands. He opened up his inner circuitry and the battery was inserted into his mainframe. Once connected, he gained a supercharge of energy and was even enveloped in an aura.

"Yes, this energy is perfect. I can go for days without a recharge and all my strength is even stronger."

He activated an arm cannon and fired a blast. It leveled through many walls in the facility.

"Now that's power! Think i'll toy around with my newfound strength before i get my revenge at the Mansion. Thanks to my new strength, i can use my secret weapon without my power draining."

Tabuu teleported out of the facility and back into the Mansion office. He was worried like he never was before.

"How could he gain that kind of power? This is worst than i thought. I'd better figure what kind of battery that was."

 **Meanwhile...**

There was an 8-person brawl underway and right now Bowser had Luigi in a tight grip and Pit was pinned down under his foot.

"Let me go!" Luigi screamed

"Get your foot off me!"

"Can't do that, not when i'm having fun right now."

Just then, he received a kick in the back that sent him flying. Then Ganondorf picked up Pit and Luigi by the face and blasted them using dark energy.

"You're right, hitting you is fun."

On the otherside of the battlefield, Marth and Meta Knight were in a heated swordfight. When they charged towards each other, Donkey Kong came crashing down. The impact caught both combatants off guard and allowed Little Mac to deliver a Haymaker at DK.

"How dare you interfere?" Meta Knight shouted. He took a step back and unleashed a Drill Rush, and followed up with a Mach Tornado. After that, Marth stepped in and all four were trading blows one after another. Same thing with Pit, Luigi, Bowser, and Ganondorf. Both groups were going all-out until a Smash Ball appeared.

"Mine!" Everyone shouted

Everyone fought and attacked each other and the Smash Ball until one lucky fighter got it.

"Behold my power!" He said and flicked his cape. 5 of the 7 were caught in the snare. and darkness covered the place. The remaining 2 were blindsided when they slashed and the other 5 received a major blow.

"Boom! That's gotta hurt." Falco said. He was watching from his room on his bed, recovering from his injuries. Robin brought some food from the kitchen.

"Brought some food for you."

"Thanks."

"How you holding up?"

"Sucks being stuck here and missing out on the fun." He said and pointed at the TV.

"Maybe so, but until the Doctor gives you the okay, you're on bed rest."

"Tch, hopefully not for long."

 **As for Fox...**

"How you feeling right now Fox?"

"Like i was beaten ten times over and over again. Never saw so much blood before."

"When i see this robotic freak, i'll be sure to cut him down to size."

"Don't be crazy. That thing is so fast, he'll run circles around you before you can even blink."

"My vision ability is faster than him, so i'll see it coming."

Nobody knew what was in store for them, but it will be an ugly fight from here on out.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. A Deadly Exhibition

**Exhibition**

Mecha Sonic was out of the factory experimenting with his newfound powers. He was faster, stronger, and more resistant than before. He was testing out his airborne abilities and flying through the air.

"(chuckles) This is just great. I'm much better than I was before and now I'll be able to exact my vengeance back at that Mansion. Anyone who dares get in my way, will die!"

Just then, Ridley and Meta Ridley came out of nowhere and attack Mecha Sonic. They were territorial and was going to tear him apart.

"Worthless trash of birds. They will rue this day!"

He activated one of his arm cannons right when Meta Ridley fired a fireball at him. It was a direct hit, but Mecha Sonic was unfazed.

"Pitiful!" He said and fired a blast. The electro ball made contact and not only damaged Meta Ridley, it paralyzed him and made him fall. He couldn't even lift a finger until the paralysis wore off. Ridley aimed straight for Mecha Sonic and flew at high speed. It grabbed him and smashed him into the ground, and dragged him through the ground. It then threw him against a tree and then extended it tail as it was headed for him. However, with his new speed he dodged at the very last second and Ridley's tail got stuck in the tree.

"You maggot!"

He made a fist, wound up, and unleashed his strength in the blow. It was so strong that Ridley crashed through mutiple trees before stopping.

"(laughs) Talk about weak effort."

Unbeknownst to him, the paralysis on Meta Ridley wore off and he took to the sky. Mecha Sonic heard him and flew after him. He then utilized a new technique of his; he shot one of his hands and grabbed Meta Ridley. He then flew down and retracted his hand on the way, finally smashing the flying beast into the ground. Then, he used his speed to deliver a barrage of blows all around Meta Ridley before knocking him into Ridley.

"You're time has come."

He created the same big gun cannon from before and locked and loaded. It charged up faster than before unlike last time.

"Die!"

He fired a blast which finished off both beasts. He effortlessly won that fight.

"Huh, pathetic."

He turned around and came face to face with a wrecking ball. It knocked him away and he flew into a big tree. Made a hole big enough for him to go in and out of it.

"Puny robot not so tough. Midbus need tougher challenge."

BOOM! "You fool! You will pay."

He was supercharged with energy and he wasn't going to play nice.

"Pretty lights don't scare me. Midbus afraid of nothing!" He said and swung his chain around. With one punch, Mecha Sonic obliterated the big ball at the end of the chain. He turned back and saw Midbus with a shocked look on his face.

"Having to rely on a weapon? Weakling."

He powered up and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Midbus looked around, but he didn't see him anywhere. Mecha Sonic showed up behind him and punched the hog square in the face. He then got kicked in the shell and was sent rolling.

(laughs)

Mecha Sonic shot his hand and snatched up Midbus. He swung him around like a tetherball and launched him up into the air. He then fired a missile and Midbus was completely defenseless. He balled up, but the blast was so strong, Midbus took heavy damage. He crashed into the ground and was lying in pain.

"You pathetic weakling. You should know better than pick a fight you were gonna lose." He said and grabbed his tail. He then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

"I give. Midbus surrenders."

"I don't take surrenders, only death!"

He threw him aside and fired an energy blast. Midbus was gravely injured, but that didn't concern Mecha Sonic one little bit. He kept beating on him until bruises were all over his body. He then delivered a final kick and Midbus was left unconscious.

"Huh, talk about weak. Enough exhibition, time to finish what I started. Vengeance is at hand."

He activated his jets and flew off in the direction of the Mansion. Everyone was in for a heated battle. When he reached the Mansion, he had a plan. He located a power box and bashed it out. The Power throughout the Mansion went out.

 **Inside...**

Majority of the residents were inside the lobby when the power went out and it was pitch black.

"Whoa."

"What the-?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Don't worry. The backup generator should kick in." Tabuu explained

The Mansion powered up again, but the lights went red giving an ominous feeling.

"You think it's that robot menace again?" Ness asked

"Don't know, but just in case..." He warped to the office and pulled out a box. He brought it to the lobby and opened it up for everyone to see.

"What are those?" Ike asked

"Communicators. Everyone needs to take one when we split up. If that robot is here, he could be anywhere in this building. We need to search this place."

Everyone in the lobby grabbed a communicator and Tabuu warped around giving everyone else a communicator. Shulk stayed with Fox to protect him while he recovers. Same thing with Robin and Little Mac guarding Falco.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jay, Evie, and Emily were on high alert after Tabuu explained what just happened.

"If that mechanical freak is around, i'll bash his circuits out." Jay said. Just then, the trio heard something blow up and turned to see dust flying around. A missile came flying at them full speed. Evie jumped in front and used her Echo Reflector to bounce the missile back.

"Phew, that was close."

"Don't relax yet." Emily said and made the same pose Corrin does. Jay acted like Ryu and Evie locked and loaded.

(evil laughter)

"You're only delaying your demise. Let's get this silly game over with." Mecha Sonic threatened and engaged the Mii Fighters. They charged towards and he charged to them.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Mansion Mayhem

Note: **The music track 'Boss Battle 1 (Brawl) plays throughout the battle, for a little amusement.**

 **Mansion Mettle Part 1**

Mecha Sonic had made his move and knocked out the power in the Mansion. Once the backup power kicked in, a battle quickly began between him and the Mii Fighters. Right now, he and Jay are in the heat of the moment trading blows until Jay delivered an uppercut and followed up with a Helicopter Kick combo. The final kick knocked Mecha Sonic over to Emily and both her and Jay kept knocking the robot back and forth.

"Evie, heads up!"

Jay punched Mecha Sonic over to her and she fired a fully Charged Blast. It sent him through a wall to the outside.

"Got him."

"Don't let your guard down, he's not done yet!"

Just then, Mecha Sonic appeared out of nowhere and delivered a roundhouse kick into Jay's face. He then bashed his body into the ground and even thought he couldn't show his pain, he was feeling intense pain.

"Hyah!" Emily screamed and unleashed a flurry of thrusts at Mecha Sonic only for each and every one to miss. She then dodged a swing and put her sword in a sheath Tabuu gave her. She then made shuriken appear out of nowhere.

"What? That's not in my data about you."

"Oh, so you know something about us. Well, let me surprise you with my Shuriken of Light!"

She threw the four she made and one nicked a cord on Mecha Sonic's arm.

"Gah! You'll pay for that!"

 **Meanwhile...**

In another part of the Mansion Wario was running through the Mansion trying to find Mecha Sonic for a fight.

 _"Wario, don't you dare take that bucket of bolts on alone."_ Lucina warned him, but he didn't care.

"Or what, you'll punish me?"

 _"He'll kill you in 10 seconds flat!"_ Shulk added

"I'd like to see him try!" He said and turned off his communicator. He then pulled out his bike and kicked it into high gear. Right before he got to the turn in the hallway, the Mii girls came flying in front of him.

"Whoa, watch the bike!"

"That's the least of your problems." He heard and saw Mecha Sonic with Jay in his grip.

"Run! You can't take him alone!" He warned.

"I don't run from a fight!" He shouted and revved up his bike. He then began speeding towards the robot who threw Jay aside and didn't move.

"You're dumb if you think you can stop me in place."

Mecha Sonic ignored his words and held his hands. Wario's bike crashed and he flew off in an instant. Mecha Sonic began crushing the bike, making it smaller. Wario got really angry and charged towards him.

"Nobody trashes my bike and gets away with it!" He landed a few hits and sent him flying down the hall. just as DK came around the corner. The big ape swung his huge fist and knocked him into the portal room. He was warped to the Port Town Aero Dive stage, the racetrack. Wario and DK followed right after and kept up the pressure, until Mecha Sonic grabbed one fist from each of them. He took to the skies with the two in tow, began spinning them around till they were dizzy, then came crashing down and smashed them into the ground. He then heard the racers speeding their way over, but didn't care. He used both blasters in his arms and blasted every racer completely off the track.

"Now where was i?"

Just then, he got punched in the gut by Donkey Kong and was lifted onto his back. He then threw the machine where Wario Man unleashed an aerial barrage and beat the robot into the ground. Then, the Blue Falcon came speeding down the racetrack and sent Mecha Sonic flying out of the stage. He landed outside the portal room and was greeted by a plethora of fighters, aka: Dark Pit, Pikachu, Toon Link, Little Mac, Yoshi, King Dedede, Sheik, and Ness.

"You're in for a world of hurt, Bub!" Little Mac threatened

"(chuckles)"

"What's so funny?" Pikachu said and his red cheeks formed electric sparks

"No matter your numbers, all of you will fall before me!"

"We'll see about that!" Dark Pit shouted and separated his blades.

"Come at me fools."

Little Mac was the first and he lunged, only for him to get thrown into King Dedede. Dark Pit started swinging his blades, but each attempt was blocked. It was like Mecha Sonic knew where he was aiming. Once they were in a lock, Pikachu used Iron Tail to nail him from behind. Yoshi followed up with an Egg Roll attack. He hit the robot and came around for a second shot. Mecha Sonic went up, came back down, and on the way down Dedede started winding up.

"Get ready cause this might hurt!"

Dedede swung his hammer like a baseball bat and sent him flying through a window to the outside of the Mansion. Toon Link and Ness came out and continued the onslaught. They kept the pressure up so Mecha Sonic couldn't make a move, but he saw an opening and slipped past Toon Link. He fired his hand and snagged up Toon Link.

"This ends now!"

He threw the kid into Ness and blasted the both of them repeatedly. Immediately afterward, he tried a new trick when Sheik popped up from behind to attack. He turn and his hand glowed brightly and a humming sound could be heard. His hand then fired like a rocket at Sheik, who was too close to dodge.

(gasp)

Sheik was sent flying, but Mecha Sonic came nearby, reattached his hand and pounded Sheik into the ground.

"I haven't even begun to fight!"

He grabbed Sheik and tossed her into the air. He then deployed drones which blasted Sheik from all angles, then started ramming into her one after another.

"All right drones, finish her!"

But before they could, each one was blasted to bits. Then, Charizard swooped and caught Sheik before she hit the ground.

"What?"

He looked and saw Fox and Falco standing at the steps with their guns, but they were still in pain as they were leaning against the railing.

"(chuckles) You fools made a fatal mistake."

"You got lucky last time, but now the game ends here!" Falco shouted

"Agreed, but you lost!" Mecha Sonic said and fired a rocket, but Falco kicked his reflector to bounce it back. The robot intercepted his own rocket, but Fox fired a blast into the hole of the rocket and it exploded dealing heavy damage against Mecha Sonic.

"Yes." Fox said, but dropped to the ground on all fours. Greninja appeared in front of them in a defensive stance.

"You two should be resting, not putting yourself in more pain."

"It's gonna take everyone here to beat that mechanical freak." Fox argued.

"He's right." Peach agreed. She appeared with Zelda as well as Ganondorf, Bowser and his son, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Marth, Ike, and everyone else to battle Mecha Sonic.

"You should've surrendered when you had the chance." Mecha Sonic spoke and his eyes turned red, his body changed to black and began to spark like crazy. After that, a bright flash swallowed him in and blinded everyone. Nobody saw what was in store for them.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Mansion Mayhem Part 2

**Mansion Mettle Part 2**

Mecha Sonic had been enveloped in a bright light blinding everyone outside the mansion. He began to feel a power surge thanks to his new power source and it did so much more than a power up.

"Guess the time for my secret weapon is now."

He began initializing the sequence and it began to take place. He grew as big as the Mansion and his arms took on the shape of rocket launchers, extra blades appeared on his legs, more spikes appeared on his head, his eyes turned pure black, deeper voice and when the blinding light faded, he had an aura surrounding him.

Everyone could see him after the light faded and it wasn't pretty. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

"(laughs) Your doom is mere moments away fools!"

He fired his hand like a cannon firing a cannon ball and smashed Fox and Falco into the steps.

"Gaaaah!"

"That... all... you... got?" Falco said before falling unconscious.

"Now to end you!"

He took one hand and charged up. When he fired, Palutena, Zelda, Pit, Dark Pit, Fox, did all they could to bounce it back. Both angels combined their Guardian Orbitars, followed by Fox's Reflector being set up as a second wall. Palutena and Zelda combined their powers to create a third wall as well. But, the energy blast was too strong for any of them and broke through all three barriers and was headed straight to everyone.

"Scatter." Ike shouted and everyone tried to avoid the blast. Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong grabbed Fox and Falco and helped them escape. When the blast exploded a vast majority of the team was caught in it, taking intensive damage. Everyone was sent rolling on the ground.

"Ugh, that metal freak can't be that strong in under a few seconds. I'm tearing him to shreds!" Bowser said and charged towards Mecha Sonic.

"Right behind you Dad." Junior joined.

The little Koopa jumped onto his father's back and pulled out his paintbrush. He then threw ink blobs at Mecha Sonic's feet, but the robot saw that coming and jumped up in the air. What he didn't see coming was that Junior jumped up as well and when Mecha Sonic held up his hand, Junior threw his brush like a javelin and plugged up the opening.

"What?"

He then felt his feet being grabbed and saw Bowser holding him. Bowser used all his might, spun around, and threw Mecha Sonic to the ground.

"I'll destroy you!" He said and they came down to smash the robot into the ground.

However, a big robotic fist shot out of the dust like a rocket and grabbed the both of them, then slammed them down into the ground. They were then pulled towards Mecha Sonic and he swatted them away like flies. They smashed right through the Mansion walls and was unconscious.

(laughs) "Too easy. The rodent and his ugly father should've surrendered."

Just then an Electro Ball came at him, but he caught it in the palm of his hand and crushed it to nothing.

"Did you really think that would hit me?"

"No, but you would be distracted by it."

"What? How foolish do you think-"

BOOM! He was tripped at his legs.

"Gah! What the-?!"

He looked down and saw his legs tied by Sheik's tether cord, Samus' plasma whip, and Link's chain.

"Guys, now!" Link shouted.

Pikachu used Iron Tail, Lucario used Bone Rush, Charizard used Slash, Jigglypuff used Pound, Greninja used Aerial Ace, and Mewtwo used Shadow Ball. They managed to score a few hits before the tide of the battle turned against them. He broke free from his restraints and fired nets from his hands at the Pokémon, catching each one. Then, they were electrocuted instantly upon capture.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"(roars)"

"What the-?

"That oughta keep you pests in your place." Mecha Sonic said

"Pests? Why I oughta-" The net holding Charizard shocked him again, this time a little harder.

"Charizard!"

"Each time you struggle, the shocks gets more and more intense. But better safe than sorry."

He fired multiple blasts at the Pokémon and they fell unconscious. Everyone was getting hammered by Mecha Sonic in his new form and nobody could barely put a dent in his health.

"This isn't working, no matter what we do, he just rubs it off like a tiny feather." Dark Pit said

"(chuckles) You are no match for me! None of you are!"

He activated both of his cannons and unleashed a barrage of attacks in all directions targeting everyone in a display of his strength. Everyone took heavy damage from the attacks.

"Now, let's see who I can finish off first."

He looked around seeing how badly hurt everyone was from his newfound strength.

 _'None of these pathetic wimps can handle my new power. With this module that was inserted by those factory goons, my power has been increased by a hundredfold.'_

He then saw Fox and Falco still unconscious after all this time.

"Ah, unfinished business."

With heavy footsteps shaking the ground, he began marching towards the knocked-out duo.

"Not on my watch!" Meta Knight said and flew at Mecha Sonic. The robot unleashed a few missiles from his cannon, but Meta Knight spun like a drill to avoid them each. However, the missiles were homing missiles and they blasted Meta Knight from behind.

"Why do they even try? They can't avoid the inevitable."

Behind him, the Aether sword was tossed up and Ike jumped, grabbed it, and slashed off one of Mecha Sonic's arms. It was out of commission.

"Why you-"

Using his other arm, he blasted Ike with a plasma cannon to paralyze him. He then kicked him away and he crashed through the Mansion walls. Tabuu came to him after hearing the crash and looked through the hole in the wall. He saw how the battle was going for everyone.

 _'After I get him to the infirmary with the others, this has to end now!'_ He said to himself and warped Ike to the Infirmary room.

He extended a blade from his leg and it transformed into a giant sword. He stood over the two warriors and he gazed upon how helpless they were while his cannon transformed into a hand to grab the blade.

"I started with you two from the beginning,"

He lifted the sword into the air and got ready to strike.

"But now, this little game ends now!"

BOOM!

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Mansion Mayhem Part 3

**Mansion Mettle Part 3**

BOOM! The sword had been brought down. Everyone looked in horror as they thought Fox and Falco were dead and Mecha Sonic laughed.

"(laughs) The vermin are no more. Now, onto the rest of you pathetic pests. Once i've gotten rid of you, nobody will be able to stop me!"

"I don't think so!"

Link came rushing towards him with Samus and Sheik behind him. Mecha Sonic however, was at a disadvantage with only one arm working. He waited until Sheik, Samus, and Link got close and unleashed a Discharge that zapped the three warriors away from him.

"Just because I have one arm left, don't think I can't hold my own. Besides, watch this."

He took one of the spikes from his head and another one grew in it's place. He connected it to his broken arm and it turned into a laser cannon. He then aimed it anyone who was a target, starting with Olimar and Lucas. When he fired a constant stream of energy, Lucas jumped in front of Olimar and raised his PSI Magnet Field. He absorbed the blast and transferred the damage so it would heal him.

"What?! That's it! This pointless fight has to end!" Mecha Sonic said at his wits end and charged the cannon for one big, epic, blast. But just before he could fire, something was thrown into the cannon hole and sealed it. The energy just kept building up and up, and then eventually... BOOM! A big explosion with Mecha Sonic in the center. When the dust started to settle, someone went around helping get everyone back on their feet, cut the Pokémon free from their net traps, and threw a barrier in front of everyone. Eventually, everyone could see through the barrier, but couldn't believe their eyes.

"Tabuu?"

Tabuu was behind the barrier with Fox and Falco wrapped up in a golden chain. He unwrapped it so the duo were on the ground.

"You dare to interfere?"

"Yes, I do. You made a big mistake coming here and picking a fight."

"We'll see about that." Mecha Sonic said and fired the spikes from his head like missiles. However, none of them could penetrate through the barrier Tabuu put up.

"Impossible!"

"You all stay here, i'll deal with this."

Tabuu then took off to confront Mecha Sonic, but some of the others wouldn't stand idle and watch.

"I'm not just gonna stand here and watch him have the glory." Wario said and charged for the barrier, but it wouldn't let him through.

"What?"

"Tabuu put up this barrier so we won't get hurt, but-"

"He doesn't want us to have the glory of destroying this robotic freak." Charizard interrupted

Tabuu turned one of his hands into an energy blade and charged towards Mecha Sonic. He fired repeated energy blasts at Tabuu, only for each one to be sliced in half. The energy blasts either hit the ground or the barrier after they were split, but the blasts weren't strong enough to break the barrier.

"See how you like this!" Tabuu said and slashed at Mecha Sonic's cannon. Once he did that, he pulled out his Chain of Light and wrapped it around Mecha Sonic's torso. He then swung him around and into the air. He then teleported above the robot hedgehog and fired a Pinpoint Explosion path straight ahead. The final blast sent Mecha Sonic falling to the ground and Tabuu transformed into a giant Shark Blade. He collided with Mecha Sonic and came down with such force, the crash caused Mecha Sonic's core to be penetrated.

"MY... CORE!"

With the core damaged, his power started to weaken.

"That should even the odds a bit."

He then snapped his fingers and the barrier started to disintegrate. As it did, it provided healing energy and everyone started to regain their strength. Tabuu appeared and picked up Fox and Falco.

"I'll take these two to safety. You all finish with our uninvited guest." He said and disappeared.

"Time to finish what we started." Little Mac said and transformed into Giga-Mac. He then darted over and started wailing away on Mecha Sonic. The last punch sent him flying over to Ganondorf who gave a good kick. Mecha Sonic was sent flying into the air and Charizard dealt an aerial barrage of blows with Slash and followed up with Flare Blitz. Right before he hit the ground, something cut him in two places at once. Sheik and Greninja appeared and they had slashed him in stealth.

"You... arrogant... wretched little-"

He then felt more blades right in his circuitry and looked down.

"Save it for someone who cares, tin can!" Dark Pit said and separated them which ripped out the upgrade module in him. He then started to revert back to his old Mecha form.

"No, no, no! My power is draining."

He took a swing at Dark Pit, but the dark angel grabbed his arm and threw him overhead to Mewtwo who was in his Mega Evolved Y form. He fired a massive sphere of psychic energy at the robot. The robot was stunned in place and Mewtwo concentrated a heavy amount of power on him. He then unleashed it and blew the robot high into the air. When he landed, Bowser came down and crushed him on the spot. He then pinned him down and laughed.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"Your friend might have weakened me, but I will be back. I'll have my revenge on all of you and then-"

CRUNCH! Bowser pressed his foot down even harder until he crushed Mecha Sonic's head.

"No head, no threat."

"Guess he didn't want to hear him rant."

"Would you?" Palutena spat.

Everyone went back inside to wind down and relax now that the great big battle.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A week later, everyone who was in infirmary during the battle was back on their feet. Some were enjoying themselves around the mansion like Villager, Ness, and Lucas, at the sauna. Others like Captain Falcon, Dark Pit, Ganondorf and King Dedede were battling. Fox and Falco however, since they got the worst of it, they're still on recovery and had to take easy until Doc Mario says otherwise.

"You're mine!" Ganon said and was about to unleash his Warlock Punch. Falcon darted towards and his Falcon Punch collided with the Warlock Punch. The impact resulted in a shockwave which took out the lights and left the Boxing Ring in darkness. It wasn't pitch black though, just dim than normal.

"We'll see about that." Falcon said and the two combatants traded blows, neither one giving an inch. Dark Pit fired dark arrows at Dedede, only for each one to be deflected by his hammer.

"Them tiny little things can't hurt this thick skin." He said and patted his belly with pride.

"Then why don't we try these and see if they can hurt you?" He fired back and separated the blades. He charged towards him and tried to cut him, only to either miss or be blocked. He then knocked the blades out of Dark Pit's hands and scored a hit which sent Dark Pit to the other side of the ring. Ganondorf grabbed Falcon's fist and threw in the same direction. Dark Pit ducked out of the way and Falcon stretched the rope of the ring. However, he used the momentum and flew at Dedede.

"FALCON..."

"What?"

"PUNCH!"

A direct hit in the face. Dedede flew out the ring and landed on the aisle in pain. The audience cheered for Falcon and/or for Dedede to get back up. Falco was watching the whole thing from the lobby with Ike, Greninja, and Emily.

"Come tubby, get up and get in there." Ike said

"You're actually rooting for him?"

"Nah, I want to see him get punched again." He laughed as Emily rolled her eyes and continued watching.

"Sucks to be back on the sidelines again."

"Don't worry." Emily reassured. "You'll be back to yourself in no time."

Falco had a smirk on his face, knowing that was true.

Back on the stage, Dark Pit had hopped out of the ring to take on Dedede. Dedede managed to grab him and throw him back into the ring, and then grabbed his hammer and jumped back into the ring. He pulled out a spiky Gordo and hit it towards the dark angel. When it bounced, it sped up in an instant. Dark Pit managed to summon his Orbitars and bounced back twice as fast. Dedede dodged it and it crashed into Ganondorf, allowing Falcon to use his Raptor Boost and then follow up with his Falcon Dive. The blast sent Ganondorf flying above the lights.

"Gah! That does it." He banged his fist against the lights and they shook. He then remembered when Junior knocked the lights down on Little Mac and got an idea. Using his dark powers, he blasted the lights and they fell down. Right before it crashed on everyone, he jumped off of it in time and landed outside the ring. He turned and saw everyone injured from the crash.

"Guess that does it."

The crowd cheered as all the excitement continued when Dark Pit, Falcon, and Dedede emerged from the wreckage and readied themselves.

"Huh, you still want to keep this game going?"

"I won't rest until i've beaten all of you."

"Same for me."

"Me too."

"Well alright then, let's see who breaks first."

Then, they charged at once and prepared for the big blow.

"How much longer can they keep this going?" Emily asked

"Guess we'll see."

Everything was back to normal for everyone at the Mansion. But there were more surprises ahead for them in the future.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**


End file.
